Cerita Cinta Kyuhyun
by Hwan Mi Sun
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Hyungnya di Super Junior Lee Sungmin. Entah sungmin tau atau tidak perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Di cerita ini penuh rasa Cemburu dan Memiliki antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.


Main Cast : KYUxMIN

Other cast : ALL Member Suju , Shim Changmin

Warning : Boy x boy (don't like don't read. Already read? Leave a review plese), TYPOS , Abal-abal , GJ . Cerita ii hanya FIKSI murni karya AUTHOR.

Summarry :

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Hyungnya di Super Junior Lee Sungmin. Entah sungmin tau atau tidak perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Di cerita ini penuh rasa Cemburu dan Memiliki Suatu saat kyuhyun sedang berlatih menyatakan cintanya dan Kyuhyun mengalami kejadian tak terduga kemudian seseorang membeberkannya pada Member SUJU lain. Bagaimanakah reaksi Kyuhyun?

0

O

0

Leetaeri ™

©2011

O

0

O

0

O

0

KYUMIN

O

0

Aku hanya Ingin menjagamu, mendapatkan cintamu, melihatmu tersenyum kepadaku dan hanya untukku. Mungkin aku EGOIS. Tpi, tau kah kau? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sebegitu besarnya rasa cintaku padamu. Hingga aku rela mati untukmu. BODOH? Tidak kau membuatku tergila-gila. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan di hati ini.

Kau adalah orang yang benar-benar peduli padaku. Walau terkadang, aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh kemungkinan kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi AKU TIDAK BISA . kau selalu disampingku, membuat perasaan ini semakin tumbuh.

kehadiranmu seperti candu bagiku. Kau tak pernah tau betapa tersiksanya diriku sehari tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku selalu merasa tenang saat mengetahui kau ada disini bersamaku. Walau terkadang aku mengacuhkanmu, tak tau kah kau kalau aku sering mencuri pandang hanya untuk melihat wajah imutmu saat sedang marah. Saat kau menggembungkan kedua pipi indahmu itu. Saat kau memajukan bibir cherry mu itu. Dan mata mu yang berbinar saat menginginkan sesuatu,

"Kyu~~ Ayolaaah…" Sekali lagi kau membujukku. Tak pernah kah kau berpikir. Kalau aku tidak bisa konsentrasi bermain Game ku saat kau disampingku? Hanya untuk menutupi Jantung ku yan berdegup keras ini aku terpaksa mengalihkan perhatianku. Namun, percuma saja jika kau sedekat ini.

"Hyung… Kau membuatku kalah lagiii…" keluhku. Hanya untuk membuatmu menjauh dariku. Jika tidak aku bisa mati jantungan. Oh, tidak matamu mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Jangan menangis kumohooon…

"Hyung,hyung.. aku tidak marah padamu…" Kataku, aku menaruh PSP ku di pinggir ranjangku. Dan memegang Bahumu, mencoba meyakinkanmu kalau aku tak mungkin marah padamu.

"Jeongmal Kyu?" tanyamu masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menggemaskan. Aku menghapus air matamu dengan ibu jariku. Dan mengangguk kemudian memberikan senyuman terindah untukmu.

"Kau mengerikan saat tersenyum"

"Kau menyebalkan Hyung" balasku dan kau hanya terkekeh kecil. Membuatku ikut tertawa. Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan.

"Kyu, aku lapar…" keluhmu sambil memegangi peutmu

"Aku juga hyung. Tpi, aku tidak bisa masak." Sesalku.

"aku tidak memintamu memasak. Paboya.."

"Kau akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku kan Hyung?" dan kau hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Hore… Kajja kita kedapur" aku menarik lenganmu beranjak keluar dari kamar kita.

"Makananmu lezat Hyung… " dan kau hanya tersipu malu. Lucu.

"Makanlah "

Ah, memang tidak ada yang lebih lezat dibandingkan makan-makanan buatanmu dan memandang wajahmu. Ini benar-benar double kelezatan dalam makanan.

"Aku juga lapar…." Ucap suara monster yang tak pernah kenyang dari Dorm kami.

"O, shindong Hyung. Kau juga mau makan. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Anio-anio..anio-anio Minnie Hyung duduk makanlah makanan mu. Biarkan Wookie Hyung yang memasak untuk Shindong" cegahku saat melihatmu akan beranjak dari tempat duduk dihadapanku.. Kau menatap Shindong hyung dengan tatapan aku-minta-maaf dan kembali melanjutkan makanmu. Aku tersenyum senang dalam hati sekarang.

aku membuka mataku, spertinya aku sudah tidak bisa tidur. Padahal hari masih pagi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku.

Terkadang aku berpikir apa aku akan terus memendam perasaan ini? Bukankah aneh, jika aku menyukaimu Hyung. Tpi, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sangat menginginkanmu. Bisakah hyung? Bisakah? Bisakah aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu?

BRAK ! Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Kau berdiri di sana sedang berkacak pinggang. Dan tiba-tiba kau melemparkan sebuah majalah kearahku.

''Apalagi scandal yang kau buat sekarang?'' tanyamu sepertinya kau marah. Aku melihat Headline di majalah itu ''ADA APA DIBALIK PERTEMANAN KYUHYUN DAN VICTORIA'' . Aku menghela napas panjang. Tidak kah dia tau, aku hanya mencintai dirinya seorang.

''Wae hyung? Kau cemburu?'' aku mencoba menggodanya. Wah, lihat dia sedikit gelagapan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Semakin menggemaskan saja.

''A-a-anniyoo... Hanya saja tidakkah kau berpikir apa yang akan Leeteuk Hyung terima dari Manager. Manager akan memarahinya dan itu semua karenamu.'' aku berjalan kearahmu. Kemudian membungkukan badanku menyamakan wajahku agar sejajar dengan wajahmu. Kemudian membisikan sesuatu di telingamu ''Aku yang akan menghadapi manager'' ucapku pelan.

''Sudah pergi sana..'' kau mendorong bahuku dan mengalihkan pandanganmu. Hehehe...

Tengah malam, saat aku tidak bisa tidur atau jika aku galau karena suatu masalah. Aku akan membalik badanku hingga aku dapat melihat wajah polosmu saat sedang tertidur. Atau aku akan menghampiri ranjangmu dan mengelus pipi chubbymu itu dan mengecupnya pelan. dan Mengucapkan ''Saranghae Hyung'' . Hahahaha~ jika kau bangun maka celakalah aku hyung.

Tidak tau kah kau aku begitu cemburu saat melihat kedekatanmu dengan member lain atau dengan Seorang Yeoja seperti Sunny? Kau akan marah pada Fansmu jika mereka menyentuh Sunnymu. Aku cemburu Hyuuung, aku cemburuuu...

(Dari pada cemburu lebih baik menguras bak mandi- Vodoo Aldoyono)

''Changminnieee...'' Panggilku manja sambil menggelayut di lengannya.

''Wae?'' Jawab changmin tanpa semangat.

Aku memukul bahunya pelan ''Kau kenapa sih?''

''sepertinya Sungmin Hyung ingin membunuhku''

Aku tercengang ''Hah?'' aku mengarahkan pandanganku mengikuti arah mata changmin. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, Sungmin dan Ryeowook Hyung memberikan Deathglare pada ku. AH BUKAN ! PADA CHANGMIN !.

Apalagi kenajisan (?) yang dilakukan changmin pada Hyungdeul-ku kali ini?

''I Love You Hyung..''

''I Love You Hyung..''

''Hyung, Saranghadaniyeyo''

''Hyung; Johanikayo''

''Aagh Eorowayoo … (susah)'' aku mengacak-acak rambutku. frustasi, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Sudah 30 menit lebih, aku mengelilingi kamar ku dan sungmin Hyung. Sebelumnya, aku berniat

Ahhh…. Aku harus bisa, harus..harus..harus….

**AUTHOR POV **

Kyuhhyun berbalik menghadap pintu kemudian mulai melafalkan kalimat Cinta lagi. Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan

KLEK !

"sungmin." Panggil seseorang

Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan kyu mengucapkan "Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk Sejenak kedua namja itu terpaku saling menatap. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya menatap namja dihadapannya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. " Namja di depan pintu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan berat.

"Yaaa…. Yeorobuun" namja tadi berlari kearah ruang tengah. Kyuhyun panic dan berlalri seceat mungkin untuk mencegah namja tdi "HYUUUUUNG" teriaknya. Tpi terlambat, Namja itu sudah sampai di ruang tengah dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari member lain.

"Hyung, Waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook. Namja itu melirik Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya kemudian tersenyum evil.

"Dengarkan ceritaku…" seluruh member menatap namja itu antusias.

"Aku tdi pergi ke kamar Kyumin. Niatnya sih mencari Sungmin. Tpi taukah kalian.."

"Chullie-ah SHIKKURO " Kyuhyun memotong perkataan namja cantik yang dipanggil Chullie tdi.

"SSTTTT !" seluruh member memberikan Deathglare pada kyuhyun. Dan terpaksa kyuhyun menunduk.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah EUnhyuk.

"Kalian tau. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar Kyumin…"

"Chullie-aaah" kyuhyun lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Heechul dengan rengekkannya.

"WAE !" bentak heechul.

"Jebaaal…"

"SHIROO. Hey kalian cepat tutup mulut magnae ini" heechul menunjuk shindong.

"Hyu.. mpph" Shindong segera membengkap Mulut kyuhyun dengan Kripik kentangnya dengan agak tidak rela kyuhyun mengunyah kripik kentang trsbut. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun iba , namun diain sisi ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan Heechul hyun pada Seluruh member.

Heechul kembali melanjutkan ceritanya " Saat aku membuka pintu kamar. Aku melihat Kyuhyun di depan pintu sedang menatapku sambil menngucapkan …. " saranghae" HAHAHAHAHAHA" member yang lain melongo hebat dengan cerita Heechul tdi. Mata Sungmin mulai memanas.

" Jadi katakan kyu, siapa yang kau suka saat ini? Hah?"

"Tidak mungkin kan kau mengucapkan kata itu untuk Heechul hyung " Tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae jahil pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap sebal kearah pasangan ikan dan monyet itu.

"kyuhyun-ah, yeoja yeoss-eoyo yeobu? Tteonun …. Namja yeosseyo? " (apakah dia yeoja atau dia namja) goda Heechul.

"Yaaa. Kalian berhentilah menggodaku.." Kyuhyun berlari keluar dorm dan membanting pintu dorm .

.

.

.

.

"Kalian keterlaluan" Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak pulang?" Ryeowook mulai kalut.

"Tidak mungkin dia pasti pulang.." yesung angkat bicara.

"Sungmin, kau susul dia. Kau pasti tau dimana Kyuhyun saat ini" perintah Leeteuk. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengangguk lemah " ne hyuung" .

CHO KYUHYUHYUN POV .

Disini aku sekarang, aku sedang berada di Atap gedung apartemen kami. Tempat favoritekku saat aku sedang kalut, sedang kesepiaan Atau saat sungmin hyung pergi menjalani aktifitasnya. Aku duduk dan menatap langit sore berwarna ungu kekuning-kuningan. Burung-burung beterbangan pulang ke sangkar mereka tinggal seperempat lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam. Andai aku bisa terbang. Hahahaha pikiran Konyol.

Selintas kemudian teringat kenapa aku disini. Hatiku kalut, bagaimana aku akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi? Mau ditaruh diaman mukaku? Ini hal yang memalukan. Sial ! kenapa Heechul bisa masuk? Kenapa juga dia mengatakannya pada member lainnya? Sungmin hyung pasti membenciku.

"Kyuhyunnie…." Suara yang aku kenal. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan tampak seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi berdiri di ujung pintu mengenakan kaus Pink tua dan celana jins sedang menatapku sedih.

"Hyung…" ucapku lirih aku menyungginkan senyum lesu kearahnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi menatap langit .

Aku rasakan langkah kaki seseorang berjalan semakin dekat kearahku. Kemudian berhenti dan kulihat sungmin hyung duduk disampingku.

"Kyu… gwenchana?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan diantara kami

"Gwenchanika hyung. Kokjong hajimaseyo (jangan khawatir" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda diantara kami. Hanya suara-suara burung berkicau dilangit dan suara-suara kendaraan di bawah sana yang terengar.

"geuneun nugu-ibnikka, kyu? " (siapa orang itu kyu?) Tanya Sungmin

"museun tteus ijyo?" (apa maksudmu?) jawabku.

"aissh kau ini… tdi itu..di dorm" dia menepuk lengan ku.

"Oh, kata itu ditujukan untuk seseorang yang kusayangi…" ucapku sambil memandang gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi disebrang.

"Araseumnida… kkunde nuguda?" (aku tau tapi siapa?)

Aku mulai menerawang bukit di balik gedung tinggi itu "dia adalah orang yang dekat denganku, dia sering jalan denganku, dia sering tertawa denganku , dia selalu menghiburku sperti ini, dia juga selalu memasakkan makanan untukku… dia juga… "

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku terdengar suara isakan tangis seseorang dari samping ku. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap sungmin hyung. Dia sedang menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Hyung? Waeyo? "

Dia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca "apa makanannya lebih enak dariku? Apa dia lebih lucu dariku? Apa dia lebih menarik dariku? APA DIA MELEBIHIKU ?" Sungmin hyung berteriak histeris. Aku memeluknya, kini dia kembali terisak di dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan kausku mulai basah karena airmatanya. Aku mengelus punggunya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mian… mianhae… seharusnya, aku tidak… tidak menga… mengatakan hal… hal itu padamu" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung. Kau tidak tau? Kaulah orang yang kuceritakan tadi." Ucapku, dia berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukanku.

Dia menatapku dalam mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam mataku tpi aku tidak berbohong aku jujur dengan perasaanku dan perkataanku.

"Kau serius? " tanyamu ragu-ragu

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda hyung?" Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Saranghae.." ucapku kemudian menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

"Nado saranghaeyo kyuhyunnie.." ucapnya kemudian menghambur kepelukanku.

-END-

Hahahahaha cerita singkat tapi pengerjaan lama karena author sibuk-buk-buk-buk ….

Terakhir minta ripiuwnya doeeng reader…. Please *puppyeyes*


End file.
